Mending the Rider
by Snow The Hedgeowl
Summary: Sonic captured and sentenced to death. The world groveling at Eggmans feet. Can one fourteen year old help Sonic change all this and put it back the way it was? Find out by reading this! But read Broken by Under The Knife first. Ocs are wanted.


Mending The Rider

Disclaimer I don't own anything all (Except my OC Snow the Hedgeowl, Galaxy the Hero Chao, All dragon related forms, Elvatia, Erecta the Elios Dragon) credit goes to Under The Knife for letting me use his story Broken to write a sequel to it READ BROKEN FIRST TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY! (PS send in a review.)

Sonic could just make out the blur of yellow that was Tails…

"I'm sorry." Sonic thought to himself. Metal had raised his foot above his head. "I'm sorry, Tails. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry-"

Then a voice rang in his head "Don't be. Everyone deserves another chance."

Sonic would have been free again…free to run and never stop. If a white blur hadn't have collided with his metal counter part at the last second. Effectively surprising Metal and throwing him halfway across the small slaughter chamber. The robot enraged that he had been interrupted of killing its weaker original flashed his crimson,merciless eyes around the room trying to locate the meddler. When he caught a glimpse of what ... it was he started to search his database to try and make sense of what it was. The Mobians just stared wide eyed at it. A bipedal creature standing a good head taller than Metal Sonic. Tiny scales covered its body with tufts of fur poking out between, its muzzle looked mobian but it was smaller and two bumps for a snout, two big sky blue eyes that looked like they belonged to a dragon covered by what seemed to be a helmet with three slots to allow it to see out of it, 3 massive white and gold stripped quills sticking out the back of its head along with two triangular ears, two smaller ones on its back and giant barn owl tail feathers that looked like they were razor-bladed, the same with its wings (which of course where barn owl). But the most terrifying thing about it was six gargantuan talons on both hands that would scrape against the floor if it lifted its hand to waist height and it looked VERY pissed off. Without warning it charged at the robot, claws extended ready to rip it to shreds but it was badly aimed, all Metal had to do was step to the left. Big mistake. Instead of trying to skid to a halt it charged forward even faster heading straight for the glass that imprisoned the blue heroes friends,in the process setting its own claws on fire,with a single slash it destroyed the thick glass holding the Mobians, setting them free, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge stood there, as if not sure what to do, when it gestured to the forgotten, blue, whimpering ball in a corner they understood and dashed for their friend.

"SONIC!" was the first thing the five yelled and that seemed to penetrate the thick barrier that the blue hero built around himself. The shuddering ,whimpering ball seemed to gain a head as Sonic looked up from his fetal position weakly, when he saw his friends running towards him long forgotten emotions flooded him. Tails and Amy, being the most eager, was there first. Tails tried to talk to Sonic but the broken mobian was unresponsive. This made the fox cub very worried and judging by the not healing injuries the blue blur didn't have long to live. Turning to the rest his face became something soon copied by the four others at reaching the fallen hero.

"Sonic doesn't look so good." Knuckles being the first one to speak.

"Thanks for that captain obvious!" Shadow growled back. It was at this time a Hero Chao descended from the ceiling landing lightly on top of Sonic. The chao was white in color tinged with blue on its feet, hands, as a crescent at the bottom of the body and head and its ear like things on the top of its head It had a long type of eyes that had white pupil and was black everywhere else. A yellow halo hovered above it's head and its wings were white and on the outside was yellow. A big, gold circle on the middle of its belly surrounded by silver dots. Its only clothing was a neck chain with a glowing green star on it. The chao 'held' the star up and concentrated. The star seemed to start shimmering and pulsing with an odd, green light. In an alarming amount of time the entire room was filled with light. Tails and Amy almost screamed when they saw the blue blurs fatal wounds begin to evaporate off his body as if they were water. The blue hero gave a shuddering sigh of relief and silence came after. Everyone was shocked silent until the alien thing crashed into the same wall of the grey concrete box Sonic was propped up against. It growled trying not to show it's pain.

"Help. Please!" She groaned two seconds later.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... Your a girl?" Knuckles inquired surprised by the female voice.

"That's a problem because?" She shot back whilst clawing metal across the face, sending him flying back.

"Well, at a time like this we were expecting a trained warrior, Not a fourteen year old!" Shadow growled.

"Well I thought at a time like this, any help would be appreciated!" She shot back again.

"She has a point you know." Rouge finally interrupted.

"OH YEA, HOW?!" Both arguing males shot at once.

"Well think of what would have happened if she didn't come." Rouge said coolly

Amy and Tails finally got into the conversation and asked "what's your name anyway?"

"Snow The Hedgeowl." She replied.

"Now who wants to help me beat the living crap out of that robot?" She implied again.

"It's payback time." Knuckles growled, punching his gloves against each other.

"Save some for me!" Shadow growled getting into a fighting position.

"Amy, Tails and I will protect Sonic then." Rouge stated.

"Good. Now lets get him!"Snow shouted as she charged forward Shadow and Knuckles right behind her. Metal stood no chance. All he could do was encase himself in a black shield and hope the wouldn't get through. Snow roared

"Thunder claw!"and the massive talons where electrified, glowing with power, Shadow charged chaos spears in both of his hands. They ruthlessly attacked the barrier around Metal but the black diamond held strong even when knuckles punched it with his full strength. Growling in frustration she attacked it again and again and again(seeing the but it did very little. Finally she slunk in defeat. Metal smirked and started lowering his barrier, this was a big mistake. When the barrier was halfway down Snow smirked and was engulfed in a harsh white light. Then where Snow was standing was an even bigger creature. She now looked more dragon than mobian. A massive lizard standing easily 8 feet tall. Her tail feathers and Barn Owl wings where replaced with a long dragon tail and half dragon, half bird wings. The wing arms and first bit of webbing was dragon with feathers sticking out near the bottom. Her new tail housed a deadly looking, scythe like tail blade. Small pointed fins arched all the way down her spine, the biggest at the head and the smallest at the tail. A mess of white and gold quills covred the back of her head,sky blue pupil less eyes glared at Metal with every inch of hatred she could muster. Her ridiculously long claws where no longer there, in their place where smaller, thicker golden talons on each paw her entire body was white but her wings (exclude the wing arms) fins, talons,tail blade and some of her head quills where gold as well as her eyes being blue. She gave a loud roar and growled

"Who wants round two?" Her voice sounded much older and majestic this time around.

After growling that she charged.

Soooooooo how did you like that? R & R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

R & R PLEASE again i will accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticizum.


End file.
